Bottled Past
by justJen05
Summary: After the death of a loved one, Ginny tries anything she can to be with him again. It's placed after the war but there are no spoilers: Cool couples u couldn't even imagine! until now i hope :
1. Chapter 1

He had been sick for a while and nothing seemed to help. Every day he would wake up, vomit up any food he had eaten the day before, and then pass out back unto the bed. Doctors came to see him regularly, but they didn't know what was happening to him, all they knew was that he was going to die.

Ginny sat in a chair next to the bed, tears streaming down her pale cheeks, her curly red hair pinned up, wearing the same old clothes she had worn for the past two weeks. Harry was getting worse every day. He was her life, her joy, and her world. If he died... no he couldn't die, he wouldn't die.

For the past three days Harry hadn't even woken up to puke, much less eat. All Ginny could bring herself to do was to cry her silent tears and watch Harry's slow breathing. He had gotten so pale and so thin. His now twice as messy hair was to his shoulders, soaked with cold sweat, and he would not stop shivering no matter how many quilts she piled on top of him.

There was a knock at the door, but Ginny hesitated to answer it. What if it was another mourner coming to look over Harry as if he was already dead. Maybe it was another damn bill collector trying to tell her that her bills were months overdue. Ginny slowly got up and shuffled to the door, careful to look through the peephole first.

Out on the porch was a girl with long curly brown hair that was half pulled back, she wore a grey dress suit with black pumps, and carrying a pile of mail that looked to be hers. Ginny recognized the familiar face, so she mopped up her tears and opened the door.

"Hey Ginny, how are you holding up?" said a kind and worried voice.

"Hey Hermione, I'm fine I guess," Ginny returned in a shaky voice, "come on in." she offered her guest, her voice a little more stable than before.

"Thanks," Hermione said, and stepped in. "I just got back from work and thought I'd see how you both were. Oh and I got your mail, it was almost spilling out of your mailbox. When was the last you checked it?" Ginny knew that Hermione wasn't really interested in the answer. Her voice seemed so worried, so caring, it almost made Ginny start crying again.

"Thanks for the thought." Ginny said as she gave a little smile, "I'm doing fine, Harry, on the other hand, hasn't woken up for three days and it's really worrying me, but besides that..." her voice trailed off, unable to think of anything else to say.

"You don't look so hot Ginny, when was the last time you showered and ate? Go and rest yourself. Everything's going to be fine, I'll watch over Harry for you but you need to relax, ok."

It was more of a demand than any thing else and Ginny wasn't in the mood to argue so she did what her friend said.

"Thanks Hermione, i don't know what I'd do with out your voice of reason." 

They both gave a little giggle, and then Ginny picked up the huge pile of mail and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. As she walked into the bathroom the set the mail on the edge of the bath tub, turned on the water, and began to undress.

As she looked in the mirror at herself she, realized just how much Harry's sickness was affecting her. Her once lean body now looked pale and weak. She hadn't eaten in a week and it showed in how frail she looked. She turned on the water in the sink, and washed her face. Her eyes, she realized were puffy and red from crying, and she had dark circles under her eyes. Her cheeks were sunken in. Hermione was right, she did look bad, she couldn't continue on like this.

As she stepped into the bath the warm water soothed her aching body. She picked up the pile of mail and sorted through it. Half of the bulk of the mail was advertisements and magazines, the other half were bills. There were so many bills she was surprised the water and lights still worked. There was one letter though that wasn't a bill at all but it scared her even more. The letter had just come today judging by the date on it and all it had on it were 2 big bold red letters that said EVICTION NOTICE! Trembling she slid her finger under the flap and tore the seal on the envelope. Ginny pulled out the letter and read:

_Dear Mrs. Potter,_

I've heard about your husband and I give you my prayers, but you're five months late on your rent. I've tried to give you all the time I could. I'm really sorry for this and I don't want to do this but I'm going to have to ask you to be packed up and out of the house in three days. I really am sorry for this and wish that there was something I could do.  
Best Wishes,   
Drew Beary

After reading the letter, strangely enough, Ginny stopped shaking. She didn't even feel the urge to cry; she just threw the mail onto the floor of the bathroom, and then started bathing her self in sweet honey smelling soap. After she had washed herself completely, she got out of the tub, drained the water, then found the fluffiest towel she could find and wrapped it around herself.

When she left the bathroom, Hermione smiled at her, "that's better, now go in the kitchen and eat. I ordered some Chinese food so eat until your heart's content." Hermione said warmly. Ginny followed her friend's orders and went into the kitchen and filled herself up with rice and chicken. She felt much better when she went back to the room, she smiled at Hermione. "Thanks," she said," you're the best friend I could have ever asked for."

"It's the least I could do. I'll be back in a few days but if you ever need me you know you can call." the two girls said their goodbyes and Hermione left. Ginny then got in bed with Harry and put an arm around him, "what are we going to do?" she whispered, more to her self than him. Then she closed her eyes and fell into a sweet sleep. When she woke up she went to the kitchen and made some pancakes, bacon, and eggs just in case Harry woke up. After she had finished she ate a little, then went back into the bedroom. She walked over to Harry and kissed his cold cheek, surprisingly something seemed different.

Ginny searched Harry's pale face trying to find out what it was that was wrong, she then realized that Harry wasn't breathing. 


	2. Chapter 2

finally for the next chapter:) yay! sorry it took so long i had the story finnished last year but no computer to type it on. thanks to Moodyprince her stories are great and she helped beta my story MUCH LOVE!

hope you like the story REVIEWS PLEASE!

Disclaimer: i shall not, do not, will not ever own Harry Potter but who dosnt wish they did! :

* * *

Chapter 2

She never liked packing, and she hardly ever had to do it in her life. The only times she ever had to pack were when she was going to Hogwarts and moving in with Harry. She was going to move in with Hermione now and she only needed some of her belongings; though it was impossible to choose what to keep and what to leave behind.

Today was her last day to pack, and she was almost finished. The day before, they'd had Harry's funeral and Ginny was feeling worse than ever before. Everything she saw of Harry's made her cry, so she had to put it all to the side; she couldn't bear to leave it behind.

The last place she needed to go through was the attic and she was ready to get is over with. With each step, the old attic steps squeaked with her weight; neither of them had been up there much since they moved in. When she made it to the top, she realized there were only three boxes lying on the dusty floor.

The attic was dark so Ginny pulled out her wand and with a silent lumos, the whole attic lit up from her wand.

Ginny walked up to one of the boxes, sat down on the floor in front of it, and began to sort.

This box must have been Harry's; it was filled with Quidditch things: trophies, a snitch, magazines, and his old uniform. With a flick of her wand she sent the box flying down the stairs toward Harry's pile. She then started on the next box where she found Harry's old photo album with pictures of him and his family, an old half burned potions book, and some old pictures of the whole gang back at school having fun. There was no way she could throw all those memories out, so she sent the box to her pile. The last box was empty, nothing but dust and dead bugs, so the box went to trash.

Her work was done so she climbed back down the stairs and looked at the near-empty house. She was really going to miss the place.

There was a loud honk outside so Ginny got her trunk and everything she was going to keep, and then sent Harry's trunk to a storage room she had purchased the day before, and headed to the taxi parked outside.

When she finally arrived at Hermione's house it was almost midnight. Ginny paid the taxi driver and slowly walked up to the door. She pressed the doorbell and could faintly hear the chime echo through the house. There was a shuffling sound on the other side, and the then the lock clicked, and Hermione pulled the heavy door open.

"Hey Ginny, come on in, I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in," Hermione yawned, "and then we can all get some sleep."

Ginny quietly walked in and followed Hermione up a flight of stairs and down a hallway where it seemed like another house altogether. There was a full kitchen, living room, and bedroom, fully furnished.

"I just thought you'd want your own space," Hermione said with a shrug to answer Ginny's expression, "I didn't really want such a large house, and there is actually another floor with about the same setup." Hermione smiled. "I guess my parents felt like they needed to spoil me."

After a few moments, Hermione continued, "Well I guess I'll let you unpack and get some sleep. Call me if you need anything, good night." Hermione smiled again before turning around and heading out."

Ginny walked to the large window on one wall. There was an oak dresser and a huge bed with dark silk sheets that matched the walls. There was an oak bedside end table as well. The room was beautiful. Ginny pulled her trunk into the room, flicked her wand, and lid to the trunk flipped open. Clothes, books, makeup, and toiletries poured out, flying all over the room. There was a blur of color as every object found its place. When all movement had finally stopped, Ginny walked over to the bed turned off the lights and layed down. Living alone, no job, all life was gone; Harry had been her life and now she would never get him back. Slowly Ginny fell asleep, thoughts of Harry running through her head.

The sun woke Ginny up the next morning as it rose, beaming throught the huge window; she would have to ask Hermione about some curtains. Ginny got up and walked towards the cushioned window seat. Some books, it seemed, had found their place up there alongside some quills. She opened one of the books, this one was her diary, filled to the brim with memories, thoughts, and dreams about Harry. She had started it her first year at Hogwarts. The next book she looked at was the charred potions book. It looked like Harry had written all over it, though his handwriting had changed a bit over the years. There were scribbled notes all throughout it, there were spells and impromtu changes to potions, and a variety of other things.The inside front cover read "Property of the Half Blood Prince". _That's odd_, she thought,_No one has ever given him that sort of nickname before_. Ginny flipped through the few pages left in the book a couple of times before tossing it aside. After she had gone through all of the books, she decided she would take a bath and get some breakfast. As she was getting up from the seat, something caught her eye. When she had tossed the potions book it had landed open to a page that had even more writing than any of the other pages, and only a corner of the page was burned. Ginny picked up the book and looked at the title of the page in amazement: "Bottled Past". The only other typed words on the page read: This potion, when taken and combined with a spell, will send you back to any time period of your choosing. There has only been one successful time travel with the potion, and the exact potion and spell combination is unknown. The rest of the pages were written in quill ink and consisted of ingredients... no, it was the instructions. Harry had perfected the magic necessary for time travel. If Harry could do it, so could she. She could change the past. She could be with Harry again.

* * *

splat!

scapters over

REVIEWS PLEASE!

much love,

JustJEN!


End file.
